40 Hours no Sending People to the Shadow Realm
by Chibi-Chico14
Summary: The hikaris decide that the yamis, for 40 hours can’t send people to the Shadow Realm. The world is going to be led to DOOM! Oo;; Authored by Chibi-Chico14, Co-Authored by Chibi-Chichan
1. The Beginning of 40 hours

**Title:** 40 Hour no Sending People to the Shadow Realm!

**Co-Authors Note: **YES!!!! A flamer!!! *grabs fire extinguisher* MEET MY WRATH!!! *sprays the gas all over the flamer* Out with the flames!!! ^-^ Sorry for my childishness but I did warn you didn't I? At least chuck in a few reasons why that sucked instead of saying THREE bloody words!!! At least convince us to fix up the story by saying constructive criticism or give us ideas or something!!! I know I'm sounding cruel but don't expect that you can throw a flame at us that probably means nothing to us. What, what? Don't have the guts to leave your email or your pen name? I would have loved it if you left your email and pen name so I wouldn't be telling you off that much! ^___^ So please if you are the flamer please email me! It's lightvsdark@sailormoon.com ^.~ Okay. 

**Summary:** The hikaris decide that the yamis, for 40 hours can't send people to the Shadow Realm. The world is going to be led to DOOM!!! O_o;;

*~*

"Its time for the yami's to learn not to send people to the Shadow Realm!" said a figure in the darkness.

"But sir, how will we do that?" said another.

"By making them go on a 40 Hour No sending people to the Shadow Realm!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Then at the Yami's house…

"What are you doing Pharaoh?" asked the evil Marik glaring at the past pharaoh.

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm just playing on Yugi's playstation!" answered Yami Yugi not daring to take his eyes off the TV screen.

"Does it take over peoples minds?" asked Marik

"Does it tell you where to find more Millennium Items?" asked Bakura as he ran into the room staring curiously at the TV screen.

"No-one asked you thief." said Marik.

"Don't make me…" Bakura said casually pulling out his Millennium Ring.

"You dare test me!" answered Marik as he thrust his Millennium Rod at Bakura's head.

"Now, now Bakura and Marik relax now fight later!" Yami Yugi said while trying to calm them down.

"Shut up Pharaoh!" Marik and Bakura said in unison. Then all of a sudden- 

A flash of Light engulfed the room and three figures appeared out of the rays of light.

"Hello, yami's!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. The pranks begin

**Title:** 40 Hour no Sending People to the Shadow Realm!

*~*

Where we left off……

The Yami's were in the middle trying to tell the time when Yami suggests a game. Which an evil game is brewing inside Bakura's head, Will Yami and Marik pull out the game alive? And the story continues…

*~*

"So boys you want a game right?" asked Bakura.

"What did you have in mind?" Marik answered.

"I was thinking of playing a little a game of kill the pharaoh." Bakura smirked.

"No way Bakura." Yami said shaking his head. "You'll get in trouble with my aibou."

"Why should I be afraid of your aibou?" Bakura asked.

"Because we made promise that we will not do anything related to the Shadow Realm remember!" answered Yami.

"Who said you were going to be in the Shadow Realm after we're finished with you." said Marik "I just want the power of the Pharaoh, you hear!"

"You ain't getting the power of the Pharaoh!" Yami said grabbing a vacuum cleaner (Co-A/N: --;;).

"Oh yeah!" Marik yelled grabbing a broom stick (A/N: O_o what da?) Then Bakura got up.

"Oh yeah?!" he cried walking up to the two idiots and banging their heads together. "You two are IDIOTS!!!" he yelled in their ears.

"Hey…cool…I see stars around my head…" Marik muttered his eyes swirly anime style.

"Idiot…" Yami muttered shaking off the dizziness.

"Hey! I got an idea! A game!" Marik cried all of a sudden, as if all that banging his head had put on a light in his head.

"What game?" Bakura asked.

"Prank calling!!!" Marik smirked evilly. Bakura smirked evilly as well but Yami shook his head disapprovingly.

"You can't. You'll get us all in trouble." Yami said.

"Shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura said pushing Yami out of the way and grabbing the phone. He dialled in a number.

*~*

In *someone's* 'mansion' (Co-A/N: HINT HINT!!!! COUGH COUGH!!! GAG GAG!!!) a phone rang annoying the owner of the mansion awaking him from his deep slumber.

"Who in the name of BEWD would ring at this time?!" the famous, oh great, wonderful, magnificent—(Author: Okay, okay Chibi-Chichan we get the point! You're in love with Seto! Co-Author: O.o;;; Don't lie brother! Fellow fans are reading!!! Author: Fans, am I not the one telling the truth? You use Seto in most of your stories lately! Now who is the Liar? Co-Author: You!) CEO, Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!! 

He walked over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Who the heck are you?!" he yelled into the phone immediately.

Bakura who was on the other line jumped in surprise.

"Uh…" Bakura muttered. Marik was making hand signals at him as if trying to tell him something. He then mouthed out the word 'Mr. Butt-Head'.

"Um…I'm looking for Mr. Butt-Head." Bakura said.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me a Butt-Head?!" Seto roared.

Bakura fidgeted nervously. "Uh…yes—no!" Bakura said.

Seto was furious. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUTT-HEAD?!" Seto yelled.

Bakura sweated. "I…who are you?" Bakura asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE WHEN YOUR ASLEEP AND KILL YOU!!!!!" he yelled.

"Not if I use my Millennium Ring!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Bakura laughed insanely. Marik hit his forehead.

"Idiot! You don't have your Millennium Ring!" Yami called.

"WHAT?! You—is this Bakura??!!!" Seto asked. He never got his answer because Bakura hung up the phone.

Bakura hangs up the phone nervously and hides behind the sofa.

"What the heck happen to him?!" asked a puzzled Yami.

"He had a chat with Mr. Butt-head!" answered Marik.

"Who is that?" questioned Yami.

"Seto Kaiba!" Marik whispered.

"Oh…" Yami's said "I guess it's your turn, Marik."

"Wish me good luck, Pharaoh!" Marik asked.

"No…" Yami said mischievously.

Marik dialled a number. The phone starts to ring at a house in Australia.

"Hello, Chibi_Chico studio's, Chibi_Chico speaking!" answered Chibi_Chico (Author).

"I'm looking for a Mr. Kiss-My-Butt, Kiss-My-Butt!" Marik muttered while Yami shook his head sighing.

"Who, I am sorry you got the wrong number!" Chibi_Chico answered.

"Listen, I am looking for a Mr. Kiss-My-Butt, ask your stupid staff!!!" Marik yelled.

"Okay then." Chibi_Chico said happily.

"Wait! I didn't mean…it!" Marik sighed.

"Helllloooooo!!!!!!" said a cheery female voice. "How may I help you?"

"Uh…I'm looking for Mr. Kiss-My-Butt." Marik repeated.

"Oh! Right awaaaayyyy!!!!!" she said happily.

Marik sweated. "Who talks like that?!" he asked.

"Me! Chibi-Chichan!" Chibi-Chichan laughed. Marik sweated some more.

"Okay, just get me the guy." He said impatiently.

"Okay!" Chibi-Chichan said. 

"Hey Ryan!" she yelled.

"What?!"

"Come! Someone wants to talk to you!" Chibi-Chichan yelled.

"What the heck?" Marik said. "Someone has a name that is kiss my butt??? Oh crap!" Marik said hanging up. Marik ran and sat in the corner hugging his knees and muttering 'I am human…I am human…'

Yami sighed. He picked up the phone and dialled a random number.

"WHO IS THIS?!!! BAKURA???!!!" answered a familiar voice. It was Seto.

'Oh-no! Not Seto again!!!!' Yami thought.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BAKURA!!!!! YOU WAIT!!! I'LL—" Seto didn't get to finish his sentence because Yami hung up right away, holding his heart as if he just had a heart attack. He ran to TV and hid behind it, hoping to hide away from scary people like Kaiba.


	3. A new game

Well, where did we leave you fans at last time…

*~*

Yes, it was where the yamis thought of doing a little prank calling around the city of Domino. Bakura got Kaiba, Marik got Mr Kiss My Butt and Yami got Kaiba! What else can happen to these boys?

*~*

  
The Yami's are hiding behind the couch in shock of the result of there little game.

"Well, look at the tough guys now!" mocked Malik "There not that powerful without they're Millennium Items."

"I know, there little pieces of…" Ryou began.

"Hey…" interrupted the Author "No swearing!!!"

"Pardon my language!" apologised Ryou.

"Hey, that's not very nice guys…" Yugi said "Just because they have no Millennium Items, doesn't mean they still can't hurt us!" he continued.

Then, all of a sudden—

"Stop right there!" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to look at the opened door, and there was Seto Kaiba, holding a knife in his right hand.

"Firstly," Malik began, "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HOLDING A KNIFE??!!! Secondly, HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE HERE??!!! Thirdly, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!" Malik asked. "That's all I wanted to ask."

"Well, firstly, I'm holding a knife so I can kill your yamis. Secondly, I know you're here because I traced the call that your yamis did so I could kill them. Thirdly, I am here because I'm going to kill your yamis." Kaiba said calmly.  

"Now Kaiba, don't be too hasty now…" said Yami "What is with the knife?"

"Like I said, I come to kill you yamis, and also for you disturbed me while I was having a dream about…" Kaiba fired back at the yamis.

"Dreaming about what, sissy boy" Marik said mischievously "Was the Egyptian God cards or was it your beloved BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON".

"NO! I wasn't dreaming about the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, for a matter of fact!" Kaiba said thinking to himself "How did he know?"

"I have another idea for game for the time to past by!" added Bakura.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"I think we should play the game called HIDE AND GO SEEK!" Bakura answered.

"Great Idea, but who should be the one in?" asked Marik.

All three of the yami's look at Mr. extraordinaire, millionaire

"Oh no, I'm not becoming apart of your hocus-pocus activities!" Kaiba announced.

"You guys have gone psycho or you were already psycho!" stated Yami.

"We will play HIDE AND GO SEEK Pharaoh, or we can torture the Pharaoh." Marik said.

Then the two turned to Bakura and Kaiba, who had been doing 'Rock, paper, scissors'.

"Well, well mortal…" Bakura said while laughing "You lost to me in rock, paper, scissors, which means you have to be in OR play as runaway mortal!" 

"Fine, I'll be in!" Kaiba assured the yamis

"Then that settles it, Pharaoh he will be in and will be playing with us in this game!" Marik laughed.

"But will he be in forever?" Yugi questioned himself, frowning. Yami turned to their lights.

"Do you want to play?"

Ryou shook his head quickly. "No, no thank you!" Marik smirked.

"Are you afraid?" Marik asked. Ryou thought for awhile and then started nodding his head vigorously. Marik smacked himself on the forehead. "You're supposed to say 'no'." Marik muttered.

"We're not playing, understand?" Malik said. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"Too dangerous for you?" Bakura asked. 

"No, we just don't have the time." Yugi said. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Malik got his Millennium rod out and started stroking it, smirking at Bakura, who got the hint and stopped talking right away.

"Let's just play already." Kaiba grunted.

"Excited to lose are we?" Bakura smirked. Kaiba fingered his knife, Bakura shrugged and stopped talking.

"Okay, let's play!" Yami cheered.

*~*

That's it for this chapter, please review, thank you.


	4. Hide and go Terminator 4: Madman on bik...

****

Chapter 4: Hide and go - Termintor 4: Madman on bike?

Were did we leave you: oh yes-

"We're not playing, understand?" Malik said. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

"Too dangerous for you?" Bakura asked.

"No, we just don't have the time." Yugi said. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Malik got his Millennium rod out and started stroking it, smirking at Bakura, who got the hint and stopped talking right away.

"Let's just play already." Kaiba grunted.

"Excited to lose are we?" Bakura smirked. Kaiba fingered his knife, Bakura shrugged and stopped talking.

"Okay, let's play!" Yami cheered.

The story continues-

"All right, we have to first decide who is going to be in!" Bakura announced "And who ever is the winner is in!"

"And what if the Pharaoh gets in?" Marik smirked "Can I strip him of his powers?"

"No!" Yami exclaimed

"If you girls are finish, I would like to play this game before I grow old!" Kaiba shouted

"Patience, Kaiba…" Bakura sneered "Then If that's the case then may you be in!"

"LETS BEGIN!" Kaiba announced

"Scissors… Paper… ROCK…" They all said in unison

"It seems that Marik is in!" Yami called out

"Excellent!, heres my chance to get back at that old geyser of a Pharaoh!" Marik smirked

"Okay turn around and count to 20 slowly…" Kaiba said

"I'll turn around and count to 20...very slowly…" Marik said " And use my Millennium Rod to see where you will be hiding!… (Oh… I am so evil) Okay I'm counting… 1...2...3...4..."

"I'll take his Millennium Rod just in case he uses it!" Bakura thought "I'll just hide it under Yami's bed and make it look like Yami did it!"

As Yami heads out the game shops door and Kaiba heads for Kaiba land Bakura is hiding behind Marik.

"Ah… 20. Ready or not, hear I come!" Marik announced

Suddenly the phone starts ringing and Marik decides to answer the phone

"Who could be calling us at this time in the day?" Marik questioned "Ah… hello…"

"This is the Chibi-Chico and Chichan company and were just calling back and replying back to your call!" Chibi-Chichan said

"oh crap… that's not good!" Marik yelled

"Hello, this Mr. Kiss my butt, how can I help you?" a stranger answered

"um…um…" Marik mumbled. "Wrong number!"

"Are you su--"

Hanging up, Marik ran out of the Game Shop.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town… 

"I hope Marik is not cheating… Because then he could be a big cheater sometimes" Yami said. "He can also be a crazy mad man!"

"Were you referring to me Pharaoh? Cause if you are then I am here!" A figure from the shadows called out. "And I can show you how much of a mad man I can really be!"

"No!!!" Yami screamed "I've got to get away!"

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can…" Marik said "I'm gonna catch you, because I'ma bloody CRAZY MAD MAN!"

* * *

Meanwhile… near Kaiba lands toilet 

"My genius idea of sitting, crawled in a ball in the toilet and be quiet as a mouse!" Kaiba said to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Ah, Seto… Are you almost done, I REALLY NEED TO GO!!! You know what I mean? I need to use the John!" a familiar voice said.

"Mokuba, there are about 5-7 toilets at Kaiba Land, and you had to chose this one?" Kaiba yelled.

"HURRY…S.E.T…"

Silence.

"Mokuba?"

Silence.

"Mokuba…?"

"………uh oh…too late………….."

Silence.

"Do you mean like…um…the other toilets are occupied…?"

Silence.

"Guess again…"

"…………………………….....................................................oh………………………"

* * *

Meanwhile Bakura is running around town trying to find a hiding place… 

"Where in this stupid town can I find a place to hide?" Bakura cried angrily.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA--::COUGH::::GAG::::COUGH::"

"Uh-oh...only one idiot laughs like that..." Bakura turned around to see none other than Marik who was coughing really bad.

"Rats! I knew I should of practiced..."

"Hahahahahahaha!!! You'll never catch me!" laughed Bakura as he raced away from Marik.

"Hold on!! Hey...hey...aw man..." muttered Marik, who struggled to keep up with Bakura and ended up giving up when he noticed a man on a motorbike.

"Hey… that's a nice bike you got there…" smirked Marik, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey, that's not gonna work on me you know…" the guy replied, "I saw _Terminator 2: Judgement Day_andI know what happens!"

"Oh really...?" Marik smirked even more, stepping towards the man.

::a split second later::

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--::COUGH::::GAG::::COUGH::" Marik coughed as he rode away on the motorbike.

"Hey! Hey! Somebody stop him!" cried the man who once owned the motorbike.

Now walking slowly, Bakura heard a very, _very_ disturbing sound.

::VVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM::

".....................................uh-oh..........." muttered Bakura as he turned around and saw a psycho maniac on a motorbike about to run him over. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ::ahem:: ....To be continued.... 


End file.
